dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Dong Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Dong Woo *'Nombre: ' 동우 / Dong Woo. *'Nombre completo:' 장동우 / Jang Dong Woo. *'Nombre en japones: 'チャン・ドンウ *'Nombre en chino:' 張東雨 *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Productor, MC *'Apodos:' Dino *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'Familia:' Madre y dos hermanas mayores *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Universal Music (Japón) Biografía Debut En 2010, Dong Woo hizo su debut con INFINITE con el single "Come Back Again" como rapero principal del grupo y primer bailarín, su primer mini álbum titulado "First Invasion", salió a la venta el 9 de junio del 2010, ese mismo día debuto a través de un Showcase. Sub-unidad: INFINITE H Fue anunciado por un representante que: "después de terminar sus actividades de Japón, Dongwoo y Hoya han iniciado la grabación para el álbum de INFINITE H y que estarían promoviendo como una subunidad en 2013. INFINITE H es una subunidad del grupo INFINITE conformada por Dongwoo y Hoya. La subunidad está centrada en el género Hip-Hop/Rap. INFINITE H debutó el 10 de enero de 2013 en el programa M! Countdown, interpretando "Special Girl" y "Without You", lanzando el MV de "Special Girl" el mismo día, y liberando su primer mini álbum "Fly High" el 13 de enero. En cuanto el álbum fue lanzado, "Special Girl" fue clasificada como #1 en Naver, Daum, Nate y otras importantes listas de música. Películas *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Programas de TV *'2019': Love Me Actually (MBC) *'2018:' King of Mask Singer (MBC) (Ep. 145-146) *'2018: 'tvN Comedy Big League (Dongwoo, Woohyun, Sungjong) *'2018: '''Ask in a Box (Todos a excepción de Sung Yeol) *'2018:MBC Every1'' Weekly Idol (Todos a excepción de Sung Yeol) *'2017': OBS Eodi Road *'2017:' MBC Weekly Idol (Sungyeol, Sungjong) *'2016:' tvN SNL Korea 8 *'2016:' JTBC Knowing Bros. *'2016:' MTV Taiwan Idol Of Asia Interview. *'2016:' After School Club. *'2016:' KBS MV Bank Stardust. *'2016:' MBC Weekly Idol. *'2016: '''KTV Special Interview. *'2015 - 2016:' INFINITE Showtime. *'2015: KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *'''2015: '''MBC Weekly Idol *'2015: '''The After School Club (INFINITE H) *'2015: '''Running Man (ep. 233) * '''2014: The Law of the Jungle en Costa Rica * 2014: '''The After School Club * '''2014: This is INFINITE * 2013: KBS 'Mamma mia' *'2013:' Hidden Singer (Junto a Woohyun, Sungyeol) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (Junto a Sungyeol y Woohyun) *'2013:' MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *'2012:' Infinite Ranking King *'2012:' Idol Wrestling *'2012:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Junto a Hoya) *'2012:' MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *'2011:' KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Junto a Sung Kyu, Woohyun, Hoya, L y SungJong) *'2011:' Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Junto a Woohyun, Hoya y SungJong) *'2011:' tvN "Comedy Big League" (Junto a Sungyeol, L y SungJong) *'2011:' MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2010:' Wowman *'2010: '''Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *'2010:' MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *'2010:' MBC "Infinity Girls" Discografía '''Mini Álbum' Single Digital Colaboraciones *Nam Woo Hyun - I Swear (Dong Woo de INFINITE) (2018) *7-3=Ohae From First Romance - Nicole Jung ft. Dongwoo * She's a Flirt -Baby Soul & Kei ft. Dongwoo * She's a Flirt - Baby Soul & Yoo Jia ft. Dongwoo *MAMAMA - Tasty *Ami - Sick To The Bone (2015) Musicales * In the Heights (2015-2017) - Como Usnavi, Junto a su compañero de INFINITE (Sung Kyu). Vídeos Musicales *Epik High - "Run" (Bailarín de apoyo) *Tasty - MAMAMA (2013) *Baby Soul - She's a flirt (2012) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" *Elite Uniform (Con IU) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE **'Sub-unidad: 'INFINITE H **'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y'' Bailarín *'Educación: Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Padre (fallecido), madre y 2 hermanas mayores (por 6 y 3 años). *'Apodos: '''DinoWoo, Porori * '''Especialidad: Beatboxing, snowboarding, patica (instrumento musical). * Hobbies: 'Patinaje (Con skate). *'Modelo a seguir: Su padre. *'Lema: '"Una cosa buena, es una cosa buena" *'Color favorito: '''Verde * '''Fans: '''Wooniques. * '''Infinite Band:' Tocan canciones de Infinite en forma instrumental; L en la guitarra eléctrica, Dong Woo en el bajo, Sungyeol en la batería y Sungjong en el teclado. * Tipo Ideal: '''Park Shin Hye y Ailee *Le gusta mucho el '''Skinship * En Weekly Idol, Dongwoo eligió el trasero de Sungjong como su favorito y el de Sung kyu como el menos. *Su hermana solía ser una bailarina y el aprendió de ella, mayormente bailaba el estilo R&B. El empezó como bailarín, pero se aficionó al canto, después de emocionarse con una actuación en vivo. * Sus padres son dueños de un restaurante de pulpo. *Antes de su debut, fue un maestro de baile. *Antes de unirse a Woollim, había audicionado para JYP Ent., pero no logró pasar la audición. *Era el único miembro del grupo con carnet de conducir, pero sus habilidades al volante dejaban que desear. Los miembros del grupo no dejaron de gritarle muertos de miedo cuando condujo en 'You are my Oppa'. *En el fanmeeting de INFINITE, fué escogido el tercer mejor actor dentro del grupo, por el actor Kwak Jung Wook, quién fue el MC del evento y quién afirmo: "Dong Woo es mejor actor que Woo Hyun" *Compuso el rap de la canción Destiny junto a Hoya . Y también el rap de la canción Paradise. *Escribió, compuso y produjo la canción "MAMAMA" de Tasty junto a Hoya. *Representó a INFINITE junto con su compañero Hoya en "1000 Song Challenge" los MCs preguntaron "La fuente dice que suelen andar por el dormitorio sin apenas ropa, y sorprenden a la ama de llaves ¿Es cierto?". A lo cual Dong Woo respondió "Incluso nos quitamos la ropa interior". No obstante, confundido ante la respuesta de su compañero, Hoya dijo: "Solo Dong Woo anda por ahí sin nada. Yo llevo mi ropa interior". *Sung Kyu lo describió como: "Alegre, puro, nos alegra el día. Sin embargo, a veces es demasiado alegre, como un loco, y no es adecuado para situaciones serias"'. *El 4 de Junio del 2011 durante una presentación de INFINITE una fan tomó sus pies, casi arrastrandolo del escenario pero pudo liberarse y poder continuar con la presentación. *Al principio tenia diferencias con Hoya pero ahora es su mejor amigo. *Junto con Hoya hacen la pareja "YaDong". Yadong es porno en coreano, pero para las Inspirit es esta pareja. *En "Días de INFINITE" Hoya 'se le declaro: ''“En realidad yo ¡te amo! Dongwoo… lo digo muy en serio…. pero como esta prohibido salir entre nosotros, voy a aguantar un poco” lo que causó gran risa entre los miembros que se encontraban ahí. *Se asusta muy fácilmente y le tiene miedo a los fantasmas. * En el Music Bank en México se presentó en español al público diciendo: "Estoy tan caliente como el sol", lo cual causo mucha gracia y controversia. * Quiere hacer una colaboración con Ailee y con '''Nicki Minaj. * Era compañero de clases de Xiu Min de EXO por ello son muy cercanos. * Es primo lejano de Yim Young Jun de HIGH4. * El 2 de Septiembre de 2016 se informó que su padre había fallecido. *El 19 de febrero de 2019 la agencia Woollim Entertainment anunció que Dongwoo realizará su debut en solitario en marzo. *El 8 de marzo de 2019 la agencia de Dongwoo, Woolim Entertainment, reveló que el artista se presentó para el 364º examen de selección de policías reclutas, pero no pasó la 1ª ronda de exámenes, por lo tanto se alistará como soldado de deber activo. *El 5 de abril de 2019 se confirmó su fecha de alistamiento militar para el 15 de abril como soldado activo. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter * Instagram Galería Dong_Woo_01.JPG Dong_Woo_02.jpg Dong_Woo_03.jpg Dong_Woo_04.jpg Dong_Woo_05.jpg Dong_Woo_06.jpeg Dong_Woo_07.jpg Dong_Woo_08.jpg Videografía 장동우(Jang Dong Woo) “News” Official MV| News 장동우(Jang Dong Woo) “Party Girl” Official MV| Party Girl WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:SM C&C Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019